1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carcass bag for use by hunters, particularly deer hunters, and more particularly to a carcass bag in kit form wherein the carcass bag is impregnated with a deer tick repellant before packaging or can be impregnated with a deer tick repellant/insecticide immediately prior to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting is a popular sport and many hunters particularly engage in deer hunting during the deer hunting season as regulated by the various states. In many instances, in the course of deer hunting, the deer is slain at some distance from the hunter's transportation. The hunter would therefore preferably field dress the deer at the location of the kill and then transport the carcass to suitable transportation or alternatively transport the entire carcass to the hunter's source of transportation for future field dressing. Thereafter, the hunter would transport the deer to another location for skinning and or aging and subsequent butchering of the deer. In many instances this second location is the home of the hunter.
In recent years, with the advent of Lyme Disease as carried by a deer tick, hunters have become more aware of the possibility of contracting this disease during the hunting season because of their actual contact with the deer carcass. The hunter may use a suitable repellant/insecticide (hereinafter referred to as repellant), on his clothing and on his exposed skin, however the close proximity to the deer carcass and the fact that the deer carcass is transported, normally to the home of the hunter, where it will hang for a period of time while being dressed, skinned, and aged, increases the possibility of deer tick infection and the advent of Lyme Disease. The hunter not only exposes himself to the disease because of his close proximity and manipulation of the deer carcass, but by transporting the deer carcass to his home, in his vehicle, the hunter may be inadvertently introducing the deer tick into his yard or home vicinity where heretofore it did not exist and where it might further infect non-hunters, such as children or other adults.
There is therefore a need for a simple and economical way for a hunter to protect himself from possible deer tick infection when handling the deer carcass and there is a further need to provide protection to non-hunters who may come into vicinity of the deer carcass when it is being dressed, skinned and aged. The solution to such a problem would have to be light weight and easily stored so as not to present a cumbersome article to the hunter since in most instances, the hunter will travel far from his means of transportation in order to hunt deer and then must transport She deer carcass back to his means of transportation. Since the hunter would already be carrying a weapon, ammunition, and suitable clothing for the time of year, the deer tick protection kit would have to be light weight and easily stored in a pocket for use a the proper time.
Applicant's carcass bag kit incorporates a light weight cloth material impregnated with a deer tick repellant and stored in a sealed container until use or alternatively, a light weight cloth material and a tick repellant in an impermeable, flexible plastic container such that the successful hunter can release the tick repellant from a vial or ampule contained within the impermeable, flexible container and permeate the carcass cloth with the tick repellant prior to removing the carcass cloth from the impermeable container and wrapping the deer in the carcass cloth. The deer carcass as wrapped can then be transported to the hunter's means of transportation and to the hunter's home with greatly reduced risk of deer tick bite or the advent of Lyme Disease.